


I Love You, Bro

by Miasen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunk Driving, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba knew it was a bad idea, a devastatingly bad idea, and now he was facing the consequences. How can he ever admit that he loves Naruto when he's eaten alive by guilt over what he did, what his drunken mistake caused?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a four chaptered fic I'll be posting over the next couple of days, KibaNaru, because there's not enough of this pairing! It was written for a swap over on Y!Gallery a couple of weeks ago, but I figured I should post it here as well, to spread the Kiba love. There will be some heavy angst, but also Kiba and Naruto being dorks, and lots of smut to round it off.

Kiba felt strong arms wrap themselves around his shoulders and leaned back against the warm body behind him, smile on his lips. He’d recognise that body anywhere, had spent too much time together with it, locked in impromptu wrestling matches. Naruto. Best friend since they both rocked diapers and pacifiers.  
  
“Sup, bro?” he asked, trying not to let the fact that Naruto was pressed up against him affect him too much.  
  
“I’m booored, Kiba,” Naruto whined, his breath warm against his ear.  
  
“There’s beer and music, how can you be bored?”  
  
“I dunno. People are just talking, no one is _doing_ anything.”  
  
“So? What do you want to do anyways, it’s a party, drinking and talking is kind of what people do.”  
  
Naruto pulled away from him and plunked his tall frame onto the couch next to him, grabbing the bottle out of Kiba’s hands and taking a swallow of the lukewarm beer. He made a face of disgust, but it didn’t stop him from lifting the bottle to his lips again, draining it. With a loud plunk he slammed the bottle onto the table, on its side. “Who’s in for Spin the Bottle?”  
  


***

  
You’d think that at twenty-two they’d outgrown Spin the Bottle, but most of the group had gathered around the table, giggling and drinking and willingly sharing kisses with whomever they were paired with. Kiba had so far gotten away with kissing no one, while Naruto had kissed Ino and Lee. Kiba had secretly wished that the bottle would point to him each time, but no luck so far.  
  
He had no idea when his feelings for Naruto had changed from being friendly to being this crush he was currently nursing, but it had snuck up on him. He had no intention to do anything about it though, because it wasn’t worth jeopardizing the friendship between them. He just liked Naruto too much.  
  
Kiba only realized that he’d gotten distracted when Naruto shoved his elbow into his ribs.  
  
“Huh?” Kiba said, looking over at him. Naruto nodded in the direction of the bottle as saw it pointing directly at him. Looked like he might get a kiss tonight after all, he just had no idea who it’d be from. He looked around the circle, and instantly realised who it’d be. From the way Hinata’s eyes were wide and her cheeks bright red it was pretty easy to figure out just who had spun the bottle. She was wringing her hands in her lap, and when she met Kiba’s gaze she instantly looked away.  
  
Somehow the dark-haired girl was still as timid as ever, even though she must’ve just been kissed by someone to have been the one to spin the bottle.  
  
Kiba knew the girl well, having gone to school with her for years, so he decided to make it easier for her. Rather than wait for her to gather the courage to walk over to him he did the job, leaning over the table and placing a chaste kiss to her cheek. Kiba didn’t know how it was possible, but she blushed even deeper red.  
  
As he sat back down he wasted no time in grabbing the bottle and sending it spinning. This time he paid attention as it spun around. It slowed down. Not Lee, not Sakura, not Shino, not… it stopped. Kiba gulped, but the rest of the group laughed.  
  
“Well, well, lucky you,” Naruto said with a grin that showed off all his pearly whites before he pursed his lips at him, fluttering his eyelashes. Kiba groaned and shook his head, but couldn't help the grin that rose on his lips. Sure, he might have a crush on Naruto, but the blond was still his bro, dorkiness included.  
  
“C’mon, Kiba, put the guy out of his misery and kiss him already,” someone yelled as Kiba didn’t immediately lean in to plant one on the blond.  
  
“And we don’t want some quick peck this time, we want a proper kiss!” Someone else added. Ino, Kiba realised quickly. She was grinning, and her phone was in her hand. Kiba suspected she was preparing to take pictures, but whether it was for blackmailing purposes, or just for her own enjoyment Kiba had no idea. Not that he really cared either way.  
  
Normally he wasn’t shy about these things, anything resembling a dare and he was good to go, but this was Naruto. Sure, they’d kissed before, under similar circumstances, but back then Naruto had just been his friend and it didn’t mean anything. Now though... Ah, who was he kidding, the crush wasn't enough to really change things between him. Naruto was firstly his friend, and as a friend Kiba was gonna show him that he abided by the rules of the game.  
  
He wrapped an arm around Naruto’s neck and pulled the guy close. “Take some good ones,” Kiba said to Ino who was unabashedly pointing the camera on her phone towards them, and then he leaned in, pressing his lips firmly against Naruto’s. For a moment Naruto didn’t react, but then he played along, kissing back properly. His lips were soft and warm, and for a moment Kiba almost forgot that there were lots of people watching them.  
  
“We want tongue!” Ino yelled at them, Sakura giggled loudly besides her, obviously agreeing, but not prepared to be as boisterous as the blonde.  
  
Kiba managed a small shrug, and then his tongue licked at Naruto’s bottom lip, earning himself a whoop from the girls. Naruto wasn't about to back down from the challenge, so he parted his lips, his tongue lashing with Kiba’s for a moment before they both pulled away, grinning.  
  
They leaned back on the couch, Naruto with his hands behind his neck, Kiba with his arms slung over the back of the couch, trying to pass off the _I’m totally unaffected by this_ look, not quite sure if he managed or not. He knew it was just for fun, but damned, that kiss had been something!  
  
The game dissolved pretty soon after that. Their kiss was hard to top after all. Kiba nursed another beer, was feeling the alcohol create a buzz. Not enough that he was outright drunk, just enough that he was feeling all relaxed and good. He loved these parties with the gang, loved how good friends they were, having known each other since middle school or high school respectively. They always made sure to get together whenever they were back home in Konoha, seeing how some of them had moved to other cities to study. Not Kiba though, Kiba worked with his parents, helping out at the veterinary clinic his mother ran. Naruto had likewise stayed in Konoha, working at the local hardware store. Neither of the two had any grand plans for the future, so they hadn’t bothered racking up the student loans just to get some useless degree in arts or literature.  
  
Kiba leaned back on the couch, enjoying the music and chatter of people around him when he felt a buzz in his pocket. Pulling out his phone he saw an incoming message. He had no idea who’d text him in at 2 am, seeing as how most of his friends were here at the party with him.  
  
Lazily he swept his thumb across the screen in the pattern to unlock it. The message was from his sister, a fact that was pretty unusual since she never texted him. They weren’t really that close, with the six year age gap between them.  
  
“Kiba, you still awake? I just broke it off with my boyfriend, can you please pick me up and take me home? He’s being an ass.”  
  
Kiba frowned. Something had obviously happened; no one just randomly broke up in the middle of the night like that. And if she was asking him for help she had to be kind of desperate. She still saw Kiba as her baby brother and claimed that he was like one of the puppies she worked with, always needing help with everything.  
  
“Naruto, Hana needs me, I gotta go.”  
  
Naruto looked over at him. “You driving home?”  
  
“Yeah, I gotta pick her up. She’s just over on Green Street; I’ll just drive by and pick her up.”  
  
“Can I come with? Mom and dad are away so there’s no one to pick me up. I could crash at your place?”  
  
Kiba shrugged. “Sure thing.”  
  
They quickly said goodbye to everyone and headed outside. The air was crisp, and it felt good. It helped sober Kiba up some.  
  
Kiba was seriously regretting the last few beers he’d had, but he figured he would be good. It was in the middle of the night, so there wouldn’t be anyone else around, and he only needed to go to where she was, then she could drive whenever they got there. He hadn’t drunk that much, so he was only a little buzzed. He’d just put on the air conditioner on full blast to clear his head, and hope the police wasn't out tonight.  
  
Jumping into the driver’s seat of his beat-up Toyota that he’d bought with his own hard earned money he buckled in and turned on the ignition, glad that the rust bucket started at the first try. It wasn't always the case. Naruto jumped into the seat next to him and immediately started fiddling with the stereo, changing out the CD when he wasn’t happy with what Kiba had been listening to. Kiba just let him find something and focused on the road, putting the car into gear, hearing the transmission scream in pain when he didn’t press the clutch in properly. With a wince he adjusted and headed down the driveway.  
  
They’d spent the evening at Neji’s place, on the outskirts of town, so there would be some abandoned country roads before they got to the city properly. It shouldn't take more than twenty minutes to get to Green Street though, maybe less now that there weren't any traffic.  
  
Naruto had settled on some old-school rock, and was currently in the middle of some air guitar routine next to him, singing loudly alongside the CD. He was horribly out of tune, and messed up the lyrics more often than not, but he obviously didn’t give a damned. Kiba just chuckled, very used to how Naruto never could sit still for long. They had that in common.  
  
Making sure to not let himself be distracted Kiba focused on the road ahead, blinking hard to clear his head. He was starting to think that maybe going for a drive now was a bad idea, but he had to help his sis, and it wasn’t far. He just needed to keep his eyes on the road, and he’d be good.  
  
He hadn’t really been to Neji’s a lot, so the road was pretty unfamiliar to him. He knew the direction he needed to go in though, so they’d be good.  
  
Kiba yawned. He was starting to feel sleepy. It had been a while since he’d stayed up this late, he usually he got up early to help out at the clinic. Forcing his eyes to keep open he saw a sharp curve in the road ahead. Blinking hard he turned, only realizing that he’d taken the turn way too wide, ending up in the opposite lane, when there were lights from an oncoming car directly in front of him.  
  
“SHIT!” he hissed and wrenched the car towards his own lane. He’d miscalculated and gone into the curve way too fast.  
  
The other car laid on the horn, honking angrily as it passed them, narrowly missing them. Kiba barely noticed as he felt the brakes protest when he stomped on them. The steering wheel didn’t cooperate as he tried to straighten up the car again. The wheels locked, and he must’ve overcompensated because he was suddenly too far to the other side, and he could only hang on for dear life as he felt the wheels go off the edge of the road and catch on the gravel.  
  
Later he would never quite be able to recall what had happened and why everything had gone so horribly wrong. He’d tried to get back on the road, but it had been too little, too late, and they slammed into the railing, hard. He remembered the horrible sound of metal against metal as his car met the rail and lost the fight, sliding along it as the metal buckled underneath the force of the impact. His mind couldn't really comprehend what was going on, and all he could think of was to wonder why the hell they weren't stopping, they hadn't been going that fast had they, shouldn't they stop by now, oh God why weren’t they stopping?  
  
Then they ran out of fence and everything went from bad to horrible as the car went over the edge of the cliff, slamming into rocks as they flipped. Kiba was tossed around in the seat belt, head slamming painfully into the side of the car, and then everything went black.  
  


***

  
When he got to later on it was to blinding pain and a deafening silence. He was hanging from his seatbelt, and it took his confused mind a good minute to realize that it was because the car was upside down. He groaned and clutched a hand to the side of his head. He was bleeding from a gash just over his ear, and his ears were ringing. Trying to make sense of things he looked around, but it was dark and hard to see. What had happened, why was the car upside down? Fuck, he couldn't get his mind to work with him; it was all cotton and pain.  
  
Then he saw a shock of blond hair, and his eyes widened when fear flooded his system. Naruto! Naruto was with him! They’d been in an accident, and Naruto had been with him. He wasn't hanging from his seat like Kiba was though; he was lying on the floor--roof--of the car, not moving.  
  
Kiba panicked, scrambling to unbuckle his seat while screaming out Naruto’s name. Finally it unsnapped and he fell down, landing painfully on his wrist, but not caring. He scooted over to Naruto, hands shaking as he reached for him. He touched a shoulder, surprised to find it sticky. He pulled his hand towards him again, and in the dim light of the street lights outside he saw enough to realise that they were covered in what could not be mistaken for anything but blood.  
  
“No, no, no,” Kiba muttered to himself as he turned Naruto over. It was dark, but not dark enough, so the way he was covered in blood was just all too apparent. His eyes were closed, and Kiba couldn't even tell if he was alive or not. His terrified scream cut through the silence of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba kept his eyes on the floor, tracing the scuff marks in the worn linoleum that covered it. There was a beeping in the background, and a stench of disinfectants in the air, making sure Kiba would never forget where he was, even if he pointedly looked away from the shape lying on the hospital bed. His hands were curled into fists, nails digging into the soft flesh of his palm, the hint of pain grounding him.   
  
He’d been sitting here for hours every day for a week, too much of a coward to even look at him, because if he did he would be reminded of what he had done and then he’d break down. Again.   
  
The door to the room creaked open. Kiba had been here enough to recognise the soft sound of the shoes the nurses wore, and he didn't even bother to look up to acknowledge her as she moved to the hospital bed, doing whatever it was the nurses did. She left ten minutes later. They had long since learned that there was no need to try and talk to Kiba. Any reassurances or comforting words were brushed away harshly, and now they just let him sit there, staring at the floor.  
  
Minato and Kushina visited as well, and whenever they were there he retreated to the hallway, waiting until they left before going inside again. Both of them had tried to comfort Kiba, but he didn’t want their comfort. He wanted the pain, deserved the pain. It was his entire fault, yet he was the one sitting here, just a few stitches on his scalp and a sprained wrist to show for, while Naruto was lying in a bed, still and pale, like he had been for a week now. A coma, they said. His body’s way of helping with the healing. They said that it looked good, that there hadn’t been any brain damage, and that they were sure he would wake as soon as his body was ready; they just needed to wait and keep positive. Kiba ignored them.   
  
He’d caught enough glances at the shape in the bed to have the image forever imprinted on his mind. He didn't need to look at him to see the devastation. Thick bandages on his cheeks where the glass from the broken windshield had cut deep furrows. Smaller lacerations across the rest of his face. More bandages wrapped around his neck, vanishing beneath the neckline of the hospital gown they had put him in. A green one. Naruto didn’t even like green. He liked orange. Why hadn't they given him an orange gown? Something vibrant, just like he was?  
  
Kiba had heard the doctors talking, so he knew too much about Naruto’s condition. Knew that the doctors couldn't predict the extent of the damage yet. He would be scarred, but that’s only the superficial part. What worried the doctors was that his neck was hurt badly, and right now he’s breathing through a tube. They hoped he’ll heal enough to breathe on his own, but they didn't know about his voice. His vocal cords were torn up by the glass, and they don’t know if they’ll be able to fix it, won’t know until he wakes up.  
  
Kiba lifted his head, caught a glimpse of a pale hand, a piece of tape keeping a needle in his vein, filling his body with salt water or whatever it is the bags hanging on the other end of the tube contains. Kiba didn't know, didn't care. All he knew was that Naruto hated needles, and now he’d had one in him constantly for an entire week.   
  
The hand grew blurry, and it took Kiba a moment to realise that it’s because he’d crying again. He’d been doing it a lot. He’d always teased Naruto when they were younger because Naruto cried over everything, but look at him, now it was Kiba who couldn't seem to stop.   
  
Fat drops ran down his cheeks, which already felt raw because he’d been crying and rubbing the tears away constantly. He bit down on a loud sob that rose in his chest.   
  
He needed Naruto to wake now. Needed him to wake up, not so Kiba could ask for forgiveness, but so Naruto could kick his ass, just like Kiba deserved. He knew Naruto wouldn't be able to forgive him, and why should he? He’d nearly killed him, just because he’d been a reckless idiot, figuring that he could drive even after drinking. If he’d been sober he would have realised that he’d been going way too fast and he wouldn't have lost control of the car, and they would have picked up Hana, and then gone home, and Naruto would have slept next to him on the bed and all would be good. He should have just texted his sister back and told her that he had been drinking and wasn’t in a shape to drive and she could have taken a cab or gotten someone else to pick her up, it wouldn't have been a problem at all.  
  
He was absolutely disgusted with himself. It should have been him lying in that bed, Naruto sitting by his side scolding him for being an idiot. Kiba would trade places gladly, would have killed himself if that meant that Naruto would be whole and well again.   
  
A pathetic whine escaped from his lips, a sob he couldn't quite stifle. He bit down on his lip, his sharp canines nicking the skin. He’d been sitting here for hours already, knew the nurses would kick him out soon. They seemed to pity him, so they let him stay past visiting hours, figuring that the pathetic boy sitting on the chair next to the bed wasn’t causing a problem so he might as well stay there. He always got sent home when they did the evening rounds though, the nurses scolding him for not eating and saying he needed to get some sleep.   
  
As if he got any sleep even if he was at home. Whenever he fell asleep he would fall right into dreams of the accident, and then he’d wake up, screaming and shaking and sweating. His mom had gotten sleeping pills for him, but he refused to take them. He didn’t deserve to sleep.   
  
He knew his family talked about him when they didn’t think he heard, but even though he didn’t acknowledge them he heard them just fine. There was nothing wrong with his hearing. They wanted him to see a therapist, was afraid he’d have PTSD or something. But a therapist would either make him talk about it, or give him pills that numbed him, and he didn’t want either. He deserved the pain so he was gonna live with it, revel in it. He just ate enough to ensure he didn’t pass out, because he knew that if he did they wouldn't just talk about it anymore, they would force him to talk to someone.   
  
He rose from the chair, hesitating by the side of the bed. He could see Naruto’s hand in his peripheral vision, and a part of him wanted to reach out and take it in his own, just to touch and ensure that Naruto was still there, not just a figment of his imagination or something, but he didn't. He had no business touching Naruto anymore, he’d done enough harm.   
  
Walking over to the sink placed on the wall opposite the bed he scooped up cold water and washed his face with it. There wasn't much he could do with his red eyes, but he didn't care if people knew he’d cried. He looked into the mirror, and didn’t immediately recognise the face that looked back at him. His skin looked almost grey, and there were bags under his eyes. There were a drop of dried blood on his chapped lips, and his eyes were puffy and shot through with red. He looked awful. He knew Naruto would be the first to point this out if he was awake, but he wasn't, and everyone else just ignored it, pretended like he didn't look like death warmed over.   
  
Kiba pushed some of his unruly hair to the side, exposing the place where they’d shaved off a wide strip of hair to get to the wound underneath. Eleven stitches stood out against the stubble, due to be removed soon. Eleven stitches were all Kiba had needed. He hadn't dared to ask how many Naruto had, but they’d probably lost count anyways.  
  
Kiba pressed a finger against the wound, feeling the tender flesh ache. It wasn't enough. His hair would grow longer, and then no one would see that anything had happened to him at all, but Naruto would never escape, he’d always be reminded of it, whenever he looked in a mirror, whenever someone met him, pity in their eyes.   
  
Kiba angrily pushed away from the sink, an idea forming in his head.   
  


***

  
His parents had named him Kiba, the Japanese word for fang because they both were dog lovers and because naturally John would be too boring of a name. Kiba had always loved his name, loved the meaning behind it, figuring it was tough. It matched the elongated canines his milk teeth had been replaced with. He figured it would be the perfect image. Fangs to show that it was _his_ fault. Colour was easy. Red. For blood. Naruto’s blood. For his hands covered in warm, sticky blood that should have been inside Naruto but had been spilled inside his car and on his hands.   
  
The tattoo artist had asked him repeatedly if he was sure, obviously hesitant to go through with it. Kiba had never been surer of anything in his entire life. If Naruto was supposed to carry the marks for the rest of his life, then so would Kiba. He wanted to be reminded of what he had done, didn't want to ever forget. Forever marked.   
  
The buzz of the tattoo machine was loud this close to his face. The tattoo artist asked once again. Kiba had already signed the paper to state that he took the full responsibility for his actions, that he was sober and clear headed and knew what he was doing.  
  
“Do it,” he said gruffly, and moment later the needle bit into the skin of his cheek. It was painful, but he liked the pain, deserved the pain. Now he would never forget what he had done, would carry his shame proudly on his face for all to see.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba went through the motions, barely paying attention to the woman in front of him as he accepted her payment and sent her on her way with her pamphlets that stated the importance of keeping up with a cat’s vaccinations. He worked behind the counter of his mother’s clinic and knew the job well enough that he didn’t even need to think, just do, which was just fine by him.   
  
He heard the door to the operating room open and turned around to see his mother come out after having cleaned up from the neutering she’d just done on the cat. Her nose scrunched up as she saw Kiba’s face. She never did seem to get used to the tattoos marking it, bright red fang marks on either cheek. She had a fit when he came home that first day, but she seemed to realise why he had them done, and she hadn't said anything since. Not like there was anything to do about them anyways.  
  
“Can you close up?” she asked as she pulled off her long, white coat and hung it up. Kiba just shrugged in a vague confirmation.   
  
As she walked past him she stopped, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You should get out of here afterwards, go do something fun.”  
  
Kiba just shrugged again. He wasn’t really in the mood to do anything fun, hadn't been in a while.   
  
His mom didn’t press things, although he knew she ached to do just that. It was not like Tsume to not state her opinion, so he figured he was only a few weeks of moping away from her starting to forcibly drag him out of the house, _demanding_ that he enjoy himself.   
  
She left him behind, and he started off the closing routines. He was in the middle of sweeping the floor when his phone rang. He pulled it out immediately, almost expecting to see Naruto’s name on the screen, but then realised he was an idiot. Naruto wouldn’t call, he couldn't call.   
  
“Ino, what’s up?” he answered, leaning on the broom.  
  
“Kiba! I’m so glad you picked up for once.”  
  
Kiba didn’t care enough to answer.   
  
“It’s my birthday today, and I’m having a party. I want you to come, Kiba.”  
  
Kiba hesitated. He’d completely forgotten it was almost her birthday. “Ino, I—”  
  
“Kiba! I know what you are thinking. You are trying to come up with some lame ass apology, like you’ve done for the last four months. I’m not taking no for an answer. You are coming, whether you want to or not, or I’ll force you. I’m not above tying you up and dragging you out there.”  
  
“I didn’t know you were into bondage,” Kiba shot back, earning a bark of laughter from Ino.  
  
“Well, you’d know if you actually hung out with us, we haven’t seen you for ages.”  
  
“I’ve been busy.”  
  
“Pft. Kiba Inuzuka, I know you better than that. You’re not busy; you are avoiding us, and anything fun, because you have got it into your head that you should be miserable forever.”  
  
Kiba didn’t answer, because there was more than a little truth in what she’d just said. He hadn’t come to a single party or social gathering since… the accident. He knew he wouldn't be much fun to be around anyways. He didn’t drink, and he just felt awkward being around them, particularly since he didn’t have Naruto by his side.   
  
Silence grew between them.   
  
“You are allowed to have fun you know, even if he isn't there.” She didn't need to specify who she was talking about; there was only one important enough. One who he had always gone to parties with. Together Kiba and Naruto had been the life of any party, but without him he was just… dull.   
  
“You act like he’s dead or something,” Ino continued.   
  
Kiba moved over to the couch in the reception area and sat down, abandoning the broom. He knew Ino wasn’t going to let this go, so it might turn into a long conversation.   
  
“Have you even seen him lately? You two used to be connected at the hip, it’s weird never to see you two together anymore.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve seen him.”  
  
Truth was that Kiba hadn’t seen Naruto in well over a week. It just… hurt too damned much. It had taken two weeks for him to wake from the coma he had been in after the accident, and it had quickly become apparent that he had not walked away from the accident unscathed. His vocal cords were irreparably ruined, and he was left mute. Naruto, the guy who could talk your head off, always loud and boisterous, could never say another word. Kiba had been there with him when he got the news that would never be able to talk again and he had seen how Naruto seemed to deflate, some of the life dying in his blue eyes.   
  
Kiba got steadily angrier whenever anyone would tell Naruto that it would be okay, that it could be worse.  
  
 _At least you are still alive. At least you still have your vision. You’ll pull through alright, you’ll see._  
  
Kiba saw the frustration in Naruto when he wanted to talk, but couldn't. He got a notepad and a pen, but it wasn't the same. His hands didn't work as fast as his mouth had, and now he had to think and formulate sentences, and not just let the words pour out of him. It wasn't the same. Naruto knew that, Kiba knew that, but no one else seemed to realise.   
  
Kiba had been prepared for Naruto to banish him from his room, to demand that he leave, to tell him that he hated him, but he should have known better. If there was one thing Naruto was good at it was forgiveness. He never once showed in any way that he thought Kiba had done anything wrong, and that angered him maybe more than anything. He wanted the accusations, he wanted Naruto to realize that this was all Kiba’s fault, but Naruto just shrugged and wrote, _I should have worn my seatbelt._  
  
As if that was the problem. If Kiba hadn’t been intoxicated Naruto wouldn't have needed a seatbelt, would be fine today, free of scars and able to talk and sing and yell as much as he wanted to.   
  
Every time Naruto grew frustrated as he tried to get what he wanted to say down on paper but suddenly couldn't find the right words or get it down fast enough, or get the meaning out correctly, Kiba blamed himself. Naruto just brushed it off, writing that it would be fine, even if both of them knew it wouldn’t.   
  
It took another few weeks before Naruto was allowed to leave the hospital, but he still had lots of hurdles to pass. Kiba had spent lots of time with him in the beginning, but at some point he had started to pull away. Watching Naruto struggle made him feel awful, and not being able to help made him feel useless. He had completely ruined his best friend’s life, and now he was only making things worse by being around, healthy and well where Naruto wasn’t, rubbing it in his face.   
  
It hurt too much to see Naruto struggle, and Kiba knew that Naruto would do better without him around. He didn't deserve to spend time with Naruto after all, and he kind of wished Naruto would have scorned him, because then he would get what he should have gotten. Being forgiven was not what he wanted. He wanted to be treated like the piece of shit he was.  
  
Naruto had even said that the tattoos made Kiba looks cool. Like it was something he had done for fun. Fuck, he was absolutely useless.  
  
“Kiba, you still there?” Ino asked, and Kiba realized that she’d asked him something but he’d tuned her out completely.   
  
She sighed. “You still haven’t forgiven yourself have you?”  
  
“How can I? I see how much he struggles, and I know it’s my entire fault. No one should forgive me, least of all him!”  
  
“He doesn’t blame you, you know that. I don’t know why you can’t just try and move on, when he tries to. I think he misses you, Kiba."  
  
Kiba ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t get why he doesn’t hate me.”  
  
“Because it’s Naruto, and he doesn’t hate anyone. He’s making the best of the situation, trying to cope as well as he can, but I think he’d appreciate you doing it with him. Listen. Forget the party okay? You are just going to be a sourpuss anyways. My birthday gift can be that you hang out with him. All night. And you are not to beat yourself up, but just have fun with him, ‘kay?  
  
Kiba hesitated. He missed hanging out with Naruto like they used to. Playing video games, watching movies, eating junk food. He was just afraid that Naruto didn’t really want to hang out with him, afraid that he was just acting like he was okay with everything. He probably shouldn't doubt Naruto so much. They’d been friends for over two decades, and whenever they’d been pissed off at each other before neither had had any problem with letting the other know through shouting or fists. He just wished Naruto had punched him or something, anything to just get back at him so they could start over. But Naruto just kept insisting that everything was fine, even when it obviously wasn't.   
  
“Okay, I’ll do that,” he said, surprising himself, because he was sure he hadn’t actually decided to do it yet. “Happy birthday, Ino.”  
  
Ino squealed in happiness before saying goodbye and Kiba hid his face behind his hands. He was so fucked up to actually need someone to give him a reason to visit his best friend. He was such a fucking pussy! He should get over his own issues and be there for Naruto.   
  
Abandoning the sweeping he quickly locked up the clinic and headed to the house to get a shower and change his clothes.   
  


***

  
Just over an hour later he was ringing Naruto’s doorbell, clad in sweat pants, and lugging a bag filled with snacks. Minato opened the door, a grin splitting his face when he saw who it was. “Kiba!” he exclaimed. “Here to see Naruto?”  
  
Kiba just nodded.  
  
“He’s up in his room, playing World of Warcraft last I checked, just head up there.”  
  
Kiba quickly made his way through the house, knowing it just as well as he knew his own house. He hesitated for a moment outside the door to Naruto’s room, unsure if he should knock or not, but then he scolded himself. When had he ever knocked on Naruto’s door? He always rushed in. He should know as he’d caught the other masturbating several times because of it. Not that the same hadn’t happened the other way though.   
  
Kiba slammed the door open, walking inside like he owned the place, startling Naruto judging by the way the blond spun around in his chair. Kiba saw his mouth open to scream out what would usually have been an expletive, but nothing but a croak came out, instantly making Kiba feel bad again. He pushed that away though, figuring he needed to get over that shit already. So, Naruto couldn’t talk anymore, that didn’t mean he had changed. He was still Naruto, his brother from another mother.   
  
“You just died,” Kiba deadpanned and Naruto spun back to the screen, slapping his palm to his forehead hard enough to jolt the black-framed glasses he wore in annoyance when he realized his orc had just gotten ganked by some no good Alliance piece of scum.  
  
Naruto’s middle finger shot up over his shoulder, directed towards Kiba. Obviously Naruto had come up with imaginative new ways to show his annoyance at Kiba.   
  
“I come with peace offerings,” Kiba said, and Naruto instantly perked up as he spun around in his chair again, holding out his hands when he spotted the bag Kiba was holding. Kiba handed it over, and couldn't help but to grin when he saw Naruto’s face light up in a happy smile as he pulled out cups of ramen, chocolate and soda.  
  
He threw the gifts onto the bed and jumped after, getting settled in a pile of snacks. Kiba headed over, but was stopped soon by a cup of ramen flying at him. He grabbed it out of the air, and saw Naruto expectant grin directed towards the cup. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Kiba left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen, knowing Naruto would bug him until he made the food so he might as well get it over with.  
  
A couple of minutes later he was carrying the food back upstairs and found Naruto lying on the bed, munching on a Twizzler, the red liquorice slowly vanishing between his plump lips. Kiba found his eyes drawn to them, and had to shake his head a bit to distract himself from the view. He might be racked with guilt, but that had not diminished the feelings he’d developed for his blond friend in the slightest, and that just made him feel even guiltier.  
  
Naruto’s face lit up in a grin as he noticed Kiba and he immediately jumped up, crossed his legs and made grabby hands towards the steaming container. Kiba handed it over and plumped down on the mattress next to him, grabbing a Snickers bar to munch on. Naruto had turned on his small TV while Kiba was downstairs, and it was airing a rerun of some old sitcom they’d seen multiple times before, but neither of them minded. A comfortable silence rose between them, and for a moment everything was as it had always been.   
  
“Hey, Naruto?” Kiba said as he’d finished up the chocolate and tossed the wrapper onto the floor where he knew it’d stay until Kushina picked it up, muttering about how Naruto was damned well old enough to clean up after himself.   
  
Naruto slurped up the last of the noodles and trained his blue eyes on Kiba, waiting for whatever Kiba was saying. Kiba hesitated when his eyes drifted to the scars lining Naruto’s cheeks, his stomach knotting in guilt again. He knew those were only a few in a whole mass of scars, had seen all of them at the hospital, slashing across Naruto’s chest and throat in a crisscross of stripes. The rest were all hidden underneath a hoodie and a scarf Naruto had wrapped around himself though.  
  
“Are you… okay?” he asked finally, not knowing how else to ask.  
  
Naruto hesitated for a moment before pulling a shoulder up in a shrug that did not convince Kiba. He knew the guy too well for that to fly.  
  
“I’m sorry I’ve been a bit of a dick lately, not coming over and stuff,” he said, scratching lightly at the tattoos on his cheeks, feeling how they were slightly raised in spots where the needle had dug too deep.   
  
Naruto parted his lips as if to say something, but then caught himself. Kiba caught the flash of annoyance cross his face, and it was a stab to his heart. He was the reason his friend was struggling.  
  
Naruto looked around for a moment before spotting his cell phone lying on the nightstand. He grabbed it and promptly ignored Kiba as his fingers swept across the screen. A few moments after he finished Kiba felt his own phone buzz in his pocket, and he realized what Naruto had done as he pulled it out and opened the incoming text message.  
  
<Naruto>  
 _I'm mostly bored._  
  
Kiba opened his mouth as if to answer, but then caught himself. If Naruto couldn't speak, then he wasn't going to either. He typed a message back.  
  
<Kiba>  
 _Sorry. I’ll come over more often?_  
  
<Naruto>   
_I’d like that. I miss you, bro!_  
  
Kiba looked up at him and flashed him a grin, showing off his pointed canines.   
  
<Kiba>  
 _Of course you miss me, I’m awesome._  
  
Naruto’s lips quirked into a grin as he read the message.   
  
<Naruto>  
 _Calm down, mutt. I’m the ducking awesome one._  
  
Kiba snorted and quickly typed back.  
  
<Kiba>  
 _Quack quack?_  
  
Naruto frowned as he read the message and Kiba waited expectantly for the moment where the blond would get it. He knew it the instant Naruto realised what he meant, could read the small tells on his face.  
  
<Naruto>  
 _F U C K. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._  
  
<Kiba>  
 _Hey, do you kiss your momma with that mouth?_  
  
Naruto glared at him, and Kiba just did his best to look innocent as he typed up another message.  
  
<Kiba>  
 _And you know that I have evidence of your foul mouth now, right? I should show mommy dearest just what kind of words her precious baby is writing to me._  
  
Naruto made a sound of amusement in his throat, the sound more ragged than it should have been had his throat not been messed up so bad.   
  
<Naruto>  
 _Have you met my mom? She swears like a sailor. A nasty sailor. Way worse than me._  
  
Kiba snorted.  
  
<Kiba>  
 _You know, texting like this is gonna get expensive for you, you’re gonna have to hit the streets or something._  
  
<Naruto>  
 _Please, dude, unlimited texting, I can do this until my fingers fucking bleed._  
  
<Kiba>  
 _Hey, look, you managed to type it right this time._  
  
Naruto picked up a Twizzler stick and threw it at his head. Kiba grabbed it with a laugh and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing happily as he leaned back on the bed, making himself comfortable.   
  
<Naruto>  
 _Hey, I gotta show you this crap they gave me!_  
  
<Kiba>  
 _Is it a brain? Because you could really need that._  
  
Naruto punched his shoulder as he jumped off the bed and headed towards the computer where his orc was still lingering in the graveyard. He logged off the game and pulled up another program on the computer. Kiba rolled over on his side, watching, curious as to what Naruto could be talking about. Another messages dinged in.  
  
<Naruto>  
 _So, it’s like supposed to be how I communicate now right? I type in shit and the computer reads it out loud. Just listen to this horse crap._  
  
Naruto turned around, making sure that Kiba had read the message and was listening as he typed something on the keyboard. It took a moment, and then a computerized voice translated the words into speech. “I have come from the future to tell Kiba that he is a moron.”  
  
The words were tinny and stilted, the intonation all wrong. Kiba snorted as Naruto typed up something else.  
  
“The doctors say I should use this to talk rather than a notepad, because this is just so fucking natural.”  
  
Kiba didn’t think the voice could be any further from how Naruto had sounded. Slow, dull and oddly high-pitched in all the wrong places he couldn't help but crack up as he imagined Naruto lugging around on his laptop, typing in everything he wanted to say and waiting for the computer to translate it.   
  
“This is so fucking bad I don’t know if I should be angry or laugh my ass off. I figure that if I gotta write stuff you guys better just read it, because no. Fuck no.”  
  
He turned away from the computer, hands running through his hair for a moment, messing it up even more than usual. His glasses had slid down his nose, but rather than push them back into place he pulled them off and placed them on the desk. Kiba knew Naruto didn’t really like wearing the glasses, so he mostly only kept them on whenever he sat in front of the computer. He kept insisting they made him look like a dork so he refused to wear them anywhere else. Only Kiba ever got to see him wear them. He didn’t think they made him look like a dork. Well, he always looked a bit like a dork, but in a _good_ way. He looked just as good with the glasses as without. Not that it meant he didn't always make sure to poke fun at him, because that was just what they did to each other. At least before the accident. Okay, and maybe a little right now.  
  
<Kiba>  
 _Hey, it’s better than your old voice?_  
  
Naruto snorted and Kiba knew he’d get back for that at some point, but he didn't care, because it was just so fucking nice to see Naruto smiling again, so nice to be able to just talk shit like they’d used to. It was strange how easy it was to fall back into their old banter, just like how it had been before the accident when Kiba just made the effort to not wallow in his guilt. This was… nice. Like really fucking nice. He needed to quit feeling guilty all the time and just be there for his friend, like a decent human being. Knowing Naruto there would be nothing that pissed him off more than people walking on eggshells around him, so making fun of what had happened was probably what he’d appreciate most.   
  
Naruto walked over to the bed, dumping down on it, and scooting up until he lay next to Kiba, hands under his neck. For a moment they just lay there, side by side, like they’d done hundreds of times before. Kiba was starting to realise what an utter ass he’d been. No matter how guilty he felt it shouldn't matter because Naruto had forgiven him, and staying away from him only made the both of them miserable.   
  
Somehow Naruto seemed more at ease with himself than the last times he’s come over as well, and Kiba could sense that some of the light that had marked him was coming back. Naruto was extraordinary. He’d gone through a horrible accident leaving him scarred and mute, but apparently he wasn't going to let that stop him for long.   
  
Kiba turned his head towards Naruto, and found that Naruto was already looking at him, soft smile on his face. Kiba’s heart made a jump in his chest as he realised just how close they were and how easy it would be to lean over and just kiss him.   
  
Kiba almost thought he would have, if not the door to Naruto’s room had opened, Kushina poking her head inside. Kiba rolled over and stared at the roof, hoping he wasn’t blushing, feeling like he was caught red handed doing something he shouldn't have.   
  
Naruto waved at his mom over Kiba’s chest.  
  
“Honey, your dad and I are going out for the evening, will you boys be alright alone?”   
  
Naruto quickly typed something on his phone and showed it to Kiba to read, probably realising Kushina might not have her phone on her.  
  
“Naruto says that he’s twenty-two, and more than capable of taking care of himself for a night. Also, Kiba is here to change his diapers and burp him so—”  
  
Kiba didn’t get to finish the half he made up as Naruto scuffed him across the head.  
  
Kushina was used to them roughhousing, so she just shook her head and left, but not before Kiba saw a sly smile on her lips. He had no idea what that meant.  
  
“You are pretty awesome, you know.” Kiba was shocked by the words that left his mouth completely out of nowhere. He had no intention to say any such thing, but suddenly it was blurting out of him.   
  
He was too mortified to look over at Naruto, but his phone soon buzzed in his hand, and he looked down and read the message.   
  
<Naruto>  
 _We both knew that already._  
  
Kiba rolled his eyes and then turned his head so he could look at Naruto again. The marks on his face were very visible this close, ragged cuts of red where there before had been golden skin.  
  
“I don’t understand how you could forgive me for this,” he whispered, his voice almost breaking. His fingers were itching to reach out and caress those marks, and he bit down on his lip to control himself, didn't want to break down and cry or something equally embarrassing.   
  
Naruto looked at him for a moment before turning to his phone, fingers swiping quickly across the screen.  
  
<Naruto>  
 _You are my best friend, and this doesn't change that. Shit happens. Sure, it sucks major ass, but it is what it is, and I’ve decided to make the best of it. It's a lot better with you around though…_  
  
He looked up at Kiba, and for a moment they just stared at each other. Kiba felt like he should say something, but all he could focus on where the blue eyes locked on his and the sound of Naruto’s soft breathing. He shifted slightly on the bed, and his hand brushed up against something warm and soft. His gaze dropped down, and he saw his own hand lying against Naruto’s, just barely touching each other. He watched as his own hand moved, the pads of his fingers tracing across the back of Naruto’s hand. He seemed to have no control over it, as if the hand belonged to someone else, someone who had the guts to make a move on the guy he was in love with.  
  
He wrapped his finger around Naruto’s hand, surprised that the blond wasn't pulling his hand back. He had no idea what he was doing, and didn't dare look up, keeping his eyes firmly locked on their hands. This meant he could see it when Naruto shifted his hand enough to let his thumb catch one of Kiba’s fingers, tracing lightly against the skin. Kiba’s breath hitched. He didn’t dare hope, but not only was Naruto not pulling away, he was caressing him back, and just that small touch sent sparks of electricity through him.  
  
It wasn't like they hadn't touched before, they’d been friends forever, there’d been punches and impromptu wrestling matches and noogie, but still, this small touch was so much more. Definitely not a purely friendly touch, much too intimate for that.   
  
Biting down on his bottom lip Kiba took a shallow breath and looked up. Naruto was looking at him, an undecipherable look in his eyes. Not shock, more of a curiosity maybe? He kept on stroking his finger though, slow circles on the sensitive skin.   
  
“You have no idea how much I care about you, and how bad it hurts to see you like this and know it’s all my fault,” Kiba said, his voice just a whisper, like he was afraid to break whatever was growing between them.  
  
Naruto pulled his hand away, and Kiba was afraid this was it, this was the one taste of Naruto he would ever get and now he’d just messed up when Naruto grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers completely, holding him tight. Kiba squeezed back, feeling reassured by the touch.  
  
“You are my best friend, you’ve always been,” he said, having no idea where he was going with this. He wasn't thinking, he was just letting his mouth blabber out whatever crossed his mind, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He had so much to say and no idea how to say it, but he just couldn't keep bottling everything up. He’d almost lost Naruto once before he had the time to tell him how he felt, and then he’d foolishly pushed him away because he felt guilty, thinking more about his own feelings of guilt, rather than Naruto’s feeling of loneliness. He couldn't mess up again, he needed to go all in and hope for the best. No pussyfooting around this time.   
  
“I need to tell you something, but I don’t know how,” Kiba said on a croak, his courage faulting him now that the words were lingering on the tip of his tongue.   
  
Naruto frowned, but then he used the hand not holding onto Kiba’s to dig around on the mattress, finding his phone and handing it to Kiba. Kiba took it and looked down at it uncertainly. Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone, unlocking it and going into the text messages, thumb swiping quickly across the screen.  
  
 _Easier to write than say?_  
  
Kiba smiled and nodded, typing down the words before he could regret it, handing over the phone, ready for whatever the reaction would be. He just hoped this wasn't it for them, that this would ruin everything. But then again, if Naruto could forgive him for nearly getting him killed he could forgive him for this if he didn't feel the same way.  
  
Kiba waited, heart beating wildly as Naruto looked down on the screen, reading the five small words that could potentially change everything.  
  
 _I’m in love with you._


	4. Chapter 4

_It shouldn’t take this long to read one short sentence_ , Kiba thought as he chewed on his bottom lip. Why wasn't Naruto saying anything, why wasn't he looking up from that damned screen? Kiba had to know, had to see the rejection in those eyes so his heart could just break already.   
  
Finally Naruto dropped the phone and looked up. His eyes were wide, with a hint of tears. His fingers tightened around Kiba’s. There wasn’t rejection in his eyes though, not outright. He looked surprised more than anything, even though to Kiba it had been glaringly obvious. He didn't even know how long ago he had fallen in love with Naruto, it had been a gradual process until he suddenly one day realised that Naruto wasn't just a friend to him anymore, he was his everything. It had to take a car accident for him to dare admit it though, and now he had no idea what was happening.  
  
Naruto’s lips parted, a croaking sound tearing at his ruined throat as he tried to say something. Kiba’s heart ached as he saw the frustration in Naruto’s eyes.  
  
“Show me,” Kiba said. “Punch me or roll your eyes at me or something,” he added after a second, figuring it would probably be either of the two.   
  
Naruto hesitated for a moment, his eyelids sliding close, golden lashes catching on the light of the lamp above. Kiba had never noticed their colour before, but now he was completely mesmerized by it.  
  
As Naruto’s eyes opened again they were full of determination, a look Kiba had seen on his face tons of times before. Naruto had decided what he wanted, and he would go through with it no matter what, Kiba knew that look. He just wished he knew what the hell Naruto had decided. He kind of feared it entailed getting his ass handed to him, and was mentally preparing to get punched.   
  
Naruto shuffled on the bed, and then he leaned in, and Kiba had no idea what that meant, but as Naruto came closer his heart lurched in his chest. Could it mean?  
  
Naruto’s lips brushed against his in a soft caress, and Kiba made a pitiful sound of want deep in his throat. He held back though, needing to see what Naruto did.   
  
The lips pressed harder against his, not just a caress, but a proper kiss now. Kiba tentatively kissed back, afraid of ruining this, whatever it was.  
  
Naruto let go of his hand, but Kiba didn't even have time to miss it before he felt Naruto shove at his shoulders, pushing him onto his back as he followed, leaning over him. Their lips were still fused together, but now Naruto wasn’t hesitating at all, he was kissing him with all the gusto he was known for. Kiba was quick to catch on, never one to back away from any kind of a challenge. And this felt like a challenge, but in a very good way. Their lips moved together, and it was everything Kiba could have ever dreamt of. Soft and rough, teasing and straightforward. Naruto’s lips were soft as they nipped at his bottom lip.  
  
Kiba couldn't quite fathom what was happening. Naruto was kissing him. They were making out. And it was awesome.   
  
He wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him close just as his tongue darted out of his mouth to trace Naruto’s lip, pushing into his mouth when those lips parted for him. Tongues met, wet and soft and warm. It was better than anything Kiba could’ve ever imagined, and he couldn't believe that it was actually happening, that Naruto was kissing him as if Kiba was the most important thing in the world to him.  
  
In that moment neither of them needed words, their actions spoke more than simple words could ever convey, and for a moment Kiba forgot everything. Forgot the accident and the guilt that had plagued him since.   
  
Rolling them over he found himself sitting atop Naruto, legs on either side of his hips, their chests pressed flush together as they kept on kissing, barely remembering to breathe. His hands moved to bury in Naruto’s hair, and their lips parted as Naruto’s head tilted back, a strangled breath escaping his mouth. Kiba couldn’t stop kissing though, he just moved from lips to whatever else he could reach. He’d wanted this for too long, had dreamed about this moment, but never actually believed it would happen. In reality it was better than he could’ve ever imagined it.   
  
“God Naruto, I love you. I’ve loved you for so long,” Kiba muttered as he trailed soft kisses over Naruto’s cheeks, feeling the raised skin of his scars. He didn’t care if it made him seem like a total girl, or like he moved way too fast, but he couldn’t hold it back anymore, needed Naruto to know just how much he cared for him.   
  
Kiba was about to claim Naruto’s lips again when he felt hands in his hair, tugging him away, and dread rose in him. Fuck, he’d messed up, gone too fast, and now he’d ruined everything.   
  
Naruto’s bottom lip was caught between teeth, and his forehead set in a frown. He looked frustrated.   
  
“Want me to leave?” Kiba asked as he started rolling off Naruto. He stopped when strong arms wound around his waist, keeping him in place. When he looked down at Naruto he saw that he was shaking his head.   
  
Kiba spotted Naruto’s phone lying next to them, and grabbed it, thrusting it at Naruto. “Write it?”   
  
He saw Naruto’s frown ease as he quickly typed whatever he had wanted to say.   
  
Kiba sat back on Naruto’s thighs, giving the other space as he not-so-patiently waited to read what Naruto was typing. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what it would be. A polite this-was-fun-but-nope-I-don’t-like-you, or a blunt you-suck. Kiba was chewing on his bottom lip again as he saw Naruto stop, peer at what he had been writing, seemingly deleting it before starting over. This was agony, pure agony. Kiba needed to know what Naruto was thinking.   
  
Finally Naruto seemed happy with what he had been writing and he handed the phone over. Kiba could swear his own hands were shaking as he grabbed the device, turning it over.   
  
_You’re an idiot. Why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner?_  
  
Kiba hesitated. “Because I didn’t want to mess up our friendship by scaring you away I guess,” he finally admitted, running a hand through his hair.   
  
Naruto just shook his head and yanked the phone back to write some more.   
  
_It wouldn’t have ruined our friendship even if I didn’t like you like that._  
  
Kiba read the words a couple of times before they really sunk in. If? If he didn’t like him like that?   
  
Naruto took the phone back again, finger swiping across the screen quickly.   
  
_I don’t think I realised it until after you stopped hanging out as much. I missed you. Like a lot. So yeah, I’m kind of in love with you too. Been since before the accident I think. Why do you think I wanted to play Spin the Bottle back at Neji’s? I was trying to figure out a way to rig the game when you spun it to me._  
  
“You wanted to rig it?” Kiba asked, completely shocked by what he was hearing. It had to be a dream, a really nice dream that would leave him feeling all sad when he woke up.  
  
Naruto just shrugged, his eyes filled with mirth.   
  
A grin broke out on Kiba’s face as he dove in, kissing Naruto hard. Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close, and Kiba lost himself in the feel of being pressed up against Naruto, tasting him. He tasted of ramen and candy and _Naruto._ Kiba thought he could’ve just kissed him forever.   
  
He felt Naruto’s hands caress his back, running down it until he could dip his hands underneath the shirt Kiba wore. Naruto’s hands were warm against his bare skin as they caressed his back. The skin against skin contact had electricity shooting through Kiba, and he was suddenly aware that he’s quickly growing hard.   
  
_Shit,_ he thought to himself. He did not want to scare Naruto away with going way too fast with this, had wanted it for too long. He should probably pull away before Naruto noticed just how affected Kiba got by these kisses and touches.  
  
Before he got that far, however, Naruto’s arms tightened around him and the blond arched his back enough that Kiba felt a hard length against his thigh. Okay, so he wasn’t the only one getting affected. That was… good. Holy fuck, it was more than good, it was such a turn-on Kiba was just about ready to come in his pants already.   
  
A moan escaped his lips as he felt Naruto press against him, and then the hands on his back were tugging at his shirt, pulling it up and away from his body. Kiba moved away enough to allow Naruto to remove the shirt altogether. Naruto eagerly tossed the fabric away, and then his hands were back against his skin, touching and it was too good. Kiba could feel every inch of Naruto against him, and when he moved his hips their hard lengths rubbed together, and their kisses were only broken by moans. He had no idea how this had happened, how the hell did they move from reconnecting to making-out to rutting against each other in desperation like this? This was moving so fast, but at the same time it just… felt so right. Naruto’s body fit perfectly against him, like this is how they were always supposed to be. He didn’t want to ruin anything though, so they should probably talk about this, right? Talk about what they wanted and—  
  
Kiba’s thoughts were interrupted when Naruto shoved his hands down the back of Kiba’s pants, grabbing two handfuls of ass and thrusting their bodies hard together. _Holy fuuuck._  
  
For a moment all he could focus on was how turned on he was but then his thoughts started up again.  
  
It took every ounce of his willpower, but he pulled away from Naruto enough that he could catch his breath. Naruto’s cheeks were tinged with a hint of a blush, and his lips looked deliciously kiss-swollen. _Fuck, concentrate Kiba. Talk now._  
  
“Naruto…” he started. “I… we… you…”   
  
Naruto’s lips twisted into a lopsided grin, looking smug, like a flustered Kiba was exactly what he had been aiming for the entire time.  
  
“I mean, are we moving too fast?” Kiba was almost surprised that he could string enough words together to form an actual sentence.   
  
Naruto looked up at him like he was really contemplating the answer, thinking it through. Kiba waited impatiently and found himself chewing on his bottom lip. If this kept going on he was going to bite right through it at some point. This nervous habit would have to die if he kept on being this anxious. He let go of the flesh between his teeth as he waited for Naruto’s answer.  
  
If Naruto said yes he’d respect that and back away, but a part of him really hoped Naruto didn’t think they were moving too fast, because Kiba wanted this so bad. Sure, they were moving fast, but he’d known Naruto for years, and had been in love with him forever. He’d wanted this for so long, had daydreamt about it to the point where it didn’t feel fast anymore, it just felt _right._  
  
Naruto pointed towards him and lifted his eyebrows in question.   
  
“You mean if I think it moves too fast?” Kiba asked. Naruto nodded.  
  
“I fucking love ya, bro, I’ve wanted this for a while,” Kiba admitted. “I guess it should feel weird since we’ve been friends for so long, but somehow it doesn’t?”  
  
Naruto nodded, and then he grinned before pulling Kiba close, kissing him hard.   
  
Soon Naruto’s hoodie joined Kiba’s shirt on the floor, and for the first time Kiba got a look at the full extent of the marks the accident had left on Naruto. Deep scars crisscrossed across his neck and down his chest. Kiba felt a flash of guilt, but pushed it away. Naruto had forgiven him, now was definitely not the time to get caught up in those emotions again.   
  
Naruto looked slightly uncomfortable under Kiba’s scrutiny. He was squirming and looking away from him, like he was somewhat embarrassed over how he looked. Stupid really. He might be scarred, but he looked just as good as he had always done. A toned body, golden skin, a soft trail of blond hair leading down from his bellybutton to vanish past the edge of his jeans. Somehow the mass of scars didn’t distract from how good he looked, in a way the contrast between smooth golden skin and puckered pink skin only made him more stunning. He looked… strong. He looked like a survivor.   
  
Kiba leaned in and placed a soft kiss at the point where a deep scar started on his jaw. He brushed his lips down, leaving a trail of kisses along his neck, his tongue occasionally dipping out to tease against his flesh. Naruto’s head fell to the side, giving him better access, and soon there were hands in his hair, tugging. Kiba figured the scarred skin was sensitive.   
  
He kept on exploring him with his lips and tongue, moving down his chest to where scar tissue faded into flawless skin. He was warm and soft and when Kiba’s lips locked around a dusky nipple Naruto arched up into the touch and the fingers in Kiba’s hair tightened their grip. A croak escaped Naruto’s mouth, and Kiba grinned into the flesh he was sucking at. He was starting to recognise the sounds Naruto made, and knew how he was affecting him. Sure, it also helped to feel a hard cock dig into his stomach.   
  
He kept on moving down Naruto’s body, kissing and licking and nibbling on his soft flesh until he reached the edge of his jeans. He stopped for a moment, and then deftly unbuttoned them. He started tugging them down Naruto’s hips, and the blond lifted his hips to help him ease them off. They joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.   
  
Now Naruto was just left in a pair of loose boxers. Orange of course. There was an impressive tent in the front of them, and Kiba hesitantly traced the tip of that tent with a finger, feeling damp cotton. Naruto hissed above him, and his hips twitched.   
  
Kiba wasn’t a virgin, had been with a couple of girls in his teens, but he’d never been with a guy before, but he figured that they had the same equipment so he should be able to do this just fine. He was still unsure how to go forth though, so rather than overthink it he just did what he wanted, moved back up Naruto’s body until he could kiss him again. These kisses were quickly growing into an addiction. Naruto’s kisses were more dominating than Kiba’s girlfriends had ever been, and it felt so good.  
  
Soon Naruto was tugging at Kiba’s pants, and with some fumbling they too were discarded, leaving Kiba only in his dark-grey boxer briefs. With only two layers of cotton between them everything felt even more intense. Kiba was hard and leaking precum and needed more. Problem was that he was still thinking too much. How the fuck did two guys even have sex? How far would Naruto want to go? Should they jerk each other off? Or should there be blow jobs? Should he fuck Naruto, or should he let Naruto fuck him? Crap, he was definitely confusing himself more than he should. He really didn’t give a flying fuck how they did this. He’d never really considered anal sex before, but for Naruto he would do pretty much anything. With him almost naked underneath him it was hard not to want anything that could mean he could enjoy that body to the point of orgasm. He just had no idea what they should do, and as far as he knew Naruto had never been with a guy before, unless he had hidden it from him. He really didn’t think Naruto would have done that though, so he’d put his money on Naruto being a gay-virgin too. Which meant that he probably had no preferences either.   
  
“Uhm, Naruto, how do we… I mean… who… or should we just…?” Yeah, he wasn’t making a whole lot of sense right then, but luckily Naruto knew him well enough to decipher the unfinished sentences.   
  
Naruto bit down on his bottom lip as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He looked around until he located his phone, and it took Kiba a moment to realise why the hell he was looking for that _now._  
  
Even as Naruto was typing Kiba couldn’t stay still. He slowly jerked his hips, moving their lengths together in a tantalizing slide. He saw Naruto falter in his typing for a moment before resuming.   
  
Finally he seemed to finish the typing and showed Kiba the message.  
  
 _I might have… thought about this. I want you to fuck me._  
  
Kiba’s eyes widened as he read the message, and his cock twitched at the thought of burying himself in Naruto’s body. Fuck _yes._  
  
“So, I should like… uhm… prepare you then?” he asked. So, he hadn’t had gay sex, that didn’t mean he hadn’t read about it. He had been a teenager with access to the internet after all; he knew how it worked, in theory at least.  
  
Naruto nodded.  
  
“Do you have lube?” Kiba asked, his voice a bit gruff. It was hard to have a conversation when all he wanted was to have sex already.  
  
Naruto leaned towards his nightstand, pulled open the drawer there and quickly dug through it, emerging with a small bottle a moment later and tossed it towards Kiba before diving back in, rummaging around until he could pull out a condom. He promptly shut the drawer and tossed the condom to the bed next to them.   
  
Kiba grabbed the bottle, and then hesitated again. “So… I guess you should turn around?”   
  
Now, normally Kiba was pretty darn confident and sure of himself, but dammit, he was about to have gay sex for the first time in his life, and it was going to be with his best friend who he was madly in love with, he was allowed to be a bit nervous. He didn't want to mess this up after all. He had every intention of doing this more times, so he had to make a good first impression.   
  
Naruto wiggled out from underneath him and turned over on his stomach. He had a really nice back, and Kiba couldn’t help himself as he let his hands glide across it, feeling every bump of his spine underneath his fingers. It was weird. He’d seen Naruto naked a bunch of times before, hard to avoid when you were on the same soccer team all through junior high and high school, but this was so different, because now he was allowed to stare and touch and taste.   
  
His fingers danced across his back until they found the edge of his boxers. Naruto lifted his hips and the orange fabric slid down his hips, exposing a perfect ass. He just wanted to lean in and bite it, but refrained from doing so. Instead he moved his hands to each buttock and gave them a firm squeeze. Naruto did one of his ragged half-moans, and Kiba found himself very encouraged by that sound. Spreading Naruto’s ass cheeks he pressed his thumb against the puckered opening, and was rewarded with another half-croak, half-moan. Oh yeah, this was going to be great.  
  
Grabbing the lube he held it above Naruto and let a thin stream dribble down the top of his crack. Naruto hissed and jerked his hips when the cool liquid hit his skin, and then again for a very different reason when Kiba dragged his fingers through it, applying pressure against entrance and perineum as he gathered up the lube and spread it on his fingers.   
  
“Can you get up on your knees?” he asked, wanting the better access. Naruto quickly did as asked, and the new position put him very much on display, and wasn’t that just a fucking amazing display?   
  
Kiba circled his hole with one finger before pressing gently against it, seeing the skin indent before opening up, allowing the tip of his finger to slide inside. His eyes widened as he realised just what the hell was happening. He was going to have sex with Naruto. Was going to get to press inside his body and holy hell this definitely had to be a dream, because it was just too good.  
  
Slowly he pressed his finger further inside Naruto, afraid he would hurt him if he moved too fast, although it was hard to restrain himself. He was achingly hard by now, and was almost getting worried he would come before he ever finished prepping Naruto, because just the vision of his finger disappearing inside him was such a turn-on.   
  
Soon he pressed another finger against the first and watched in amazement as that too pushed inside, earning him yet another choked sound from Naruto. He hesitated for a moment, afraid Naruto would be in pain, but then Naruto started moving back against his fingers, and he figured it was okay to continue.   
  
Kiba was getting all kinds of ideas doing this. He wanted to lean in and run his tongue where his fingers were buried, to bite and lick and spear him open just with his tongue. He wanted to make Naruto come with his tongue buried inside him. Maybe it was a bit early in their relationship to start experiment with rimming though, so he was cataloguing those ideas for later and did the next best thing. Leaning in he locked his teeth around one pert buttock and bit down. Naruto yelped, but kept on pushing back against his fingers, so it didn’t look like he was very much opposed to Kiba’s actions.   
  
There was just something about firm flesh between his teeth that Kiba loved, and when he pulled away he could see a perfect imprint of his pearly whites in Naruto’s flesh.   
  
Kiba dribbled more lube onto his fingers and positioned a third finger, slowly pushing it inside. Naruto gasped and threw his head back, arching his back. Kiba stopped for a moment, allowing Naruto to adapt to the increased girth. He was still kind of amazed at what he was doing, and at knowing what was to come as soon as he was finished with the prep.   
  
Slowly and carefully Kiba worked his fingers inside Naruto, until the blond suddenly pulled away. Kiba was afraid he’d done something wrong when Naruto twisted around and pushed Kiba over to his back before straddling his hips. Kiba looked up at him, having no idea why Naruto had suddenly decided to change positions. Had he done something wrong? Naruto didn’t look pissed off though, and his cock was hard, so he was still turned on at least.   
  
“Did I do anything wrong?” Kiba asked hesitantly. Naruto just shook his head, his lips parting for a moment. Then his forehead twisted into frustration. He wanted to say something, but couldn't.   
  
“Want the phone?” Kiba asked again. Naruto’s nose pulled up in disgust. So, maybe texting in the middle of sex wasn’t all that fun.   
  
Naruto seemed to find a solution though. He poked Kiba’s chest to make sure he had attention, and then pointed towards his mouth. Then he very deliberately mouthed three words that were pretty difficult to misinterpret.   
  
_Fuck. Me. Now._  
  
“Eh, impatient, is that it?”  
  
Naruto just shrugged with a grin as he leaned back enough to let his hand grasp Kiba’s cock in a firm grip, slowly moving up the length. Kiba hissed and bucked up towards him. “Ah! I’m gonna come if you do that,” he said between clenched teeth and Naruto grinned and let go, shifting backwards so he was straddling Kiba’s thighs and grabbed the foil packet lying on the mattress next to them. He tore it open, tossing the wrapping over his shoulder before he rolled the condom over Kiba’s length, slow and steady. Kiba held his breath and willed himself not to come. He tried to focus on all kinds of unattractive images, but somehow the weight of Naruto on his legs, his hands on his cock and the scent of him in his nose made it impossible to not focus on his friend-soon-to-be-lover.   
  
There was a click from the bottle of lube, and then Naruto slicked him up, and before Kiba had time to try and calm down anymore he realised that the grip on his cock was only to steady it as Naruto made to sink down on it. His eyes widened. Had he really prepared Naruto enough already?  
  
“Are you sure? Have you even had something up your ass before?” he asked.   
  
Naruto blushed lightly, and his eyes flicked back to his nightstand for a moment before he nodded.   
  
“Dude, is that like your sex drawer? Do you have like kinky sex toys?” Kiba asked, peering towards the inconspicuous nightstand as if he could see right through the wood to the content inside before turning his attention back to Naruto when he realised how stupid that was. Naruto just grinned sheepishly and nodded.   
  
“Okay, you seriously gotta show me some day,” Kiba said eagerly, already looking forward to all the ways he could please Naruto.  
  
Naruto just chuckled in his breathy way, and then he lowered his hips. Kiba’s eyes bugged as he felt tight warmth settle around the tip of his cock. _Holy shit._  
  
The tightness that settled around his dick was absolutely mind blowing, and Kiba found himself digging his fingers into Naruto’s thighs, trying to force himself not to come already. If he’d thought it had been hard with Naruto’s hands on him it was exponentially harder with his ass clenching around him.  
  
Slowly Naruto sank down on his length, and Kiba gritted his teeth as every inch of his cock was pushed inside Naruto’s body until ass finally met hips and he stopped moving with Kiba deep inside.   
  
“Fuuuck,” Kiba hissed, trying to draw his breath. “You feel so fucking good.”  
  
Blue eyes were looking down at him, a sly grin set on Naruto’s face.   
  
_You too_ , he mimed before shifting his hips. The motion tore a gasp from Kiba’s mouth, and as Naruto leaned closer, hands on Kiba’s chest, he threw his arms around Naruto, pulling him flush against him, claiming his mouth in a deep kiss. Naruto kissed back equally passionate, his tongue teasing against Kiba’s before his teeth closed around Kiba’s fleshy bottom lip and bit down, and the pleasure/pain that shot through Kiba was heady. His hips twitched, moving his length just enough inside Naruto to have the blond let go of his lip with a rush of breath that Kiba just knew would have been a deep moan if Naruto could.  
  
Kiba moved his hands to Naruto’s ass and gripped it firmly as he angled his hips, thrusting as well as he could from the position he was in. The shallow thrusts seemed to do the trick, because the hands on his chest curled, nails digging into flesh. Kiba loved the sting of pain as one hand drug down his pec, leaving bright red marks in their wake.   
  
This was insane. How could sex be this good, wasn’t first times supposed to be all fumbly and awkward? This was just perfection. Their bodies moved in perfect sync, like they’d done this dance a million times before. When Kiba thrust up, Naruto would push down, their bodies meeting in a hard motion that had Kiba’s eyes roll to the back of his head and Naruto's cock drip a steady flow of precum that pooled on Kiba’s abdomen. Their bodies grew slick with sweat, making the rub of skin even sweeter, and the scent of musk grew thick in the air around them.   
  
The restriction of his movements were growing frustrating though, so Kiba tightened his grasp around Naruto, and flipped them over. This way he was leaned over Naruto, the blond's strong thighs wrapped around his hips. Naruto’s eyes were glazed over in lust, his mouth parted as he breathed heavily. His arms wrapped around Kiba to pull him close, kissing him hard. Kiba allowed him to control the kiss, allowed Naruto to deepen and tease and taste for a while.   
  
When Naruto’s head fell back with a quick expulsion of air, Kiba moved down the tan column of his neck, nibbling and sucking at whatever flesh he could reach, finding the soft flesh where neck met shoulder. With a grin he locked his teeth around it and bit down hard at the very moment he pulled his hips back only to slam them back in.   
  
Naruto arched his back, hands clutching at Kiba’s back as he made a croaked sound deep in his throat. Kiba did not give him time to adjust, just drew his hips back only to thrust back into that willing body. Naruto tightened around him, and Kiba faltered for a moment before resuming the thrusts. Kiba knew there was supposedly a point he should stimulate within him, but he had no idea where it would be, so he figured he’d just move as good he could. Experimenting would probably show him just exactly where said spot was later on, but now he just needed to feel Naruto around him, needed to feel his muscles clamp down on him.   
  
Besides, with the way Naruto’s head was thrown back, his back arching up, he figured that he must be doing something right. Maybe he was hitting that spot by luck. Either way, Naruto was hard and slick with precum against him, so he was definitely enjoying himself. It might help that every trust had Kiba’s body slide right up against that hard dick.   
  
He buried his face against Naruto’s neck, his tongue darting out to trace against salty skin. The scent of sex was tickling his nose in the very best of ways. “Naruto…” he moaned against his skin, and he felt arms tightening around him in response. Naruto might not be able to talk anymore, but his body was doing the talking for him.   
  
Kiba knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. He felt the coil of release tightening in his gut already. He would have loved to be doing this all night, but he was too turned on, too lost in passion to try and delay his orgasm. He needed to come, couldn’t hold back. “Naruto, I’m gonna...” he muttered against warm skin.   
  
Naruto answered by burying his fingers in Kiba’s hair and pulling him away from his neck, finding his mouth in a kiss again before pushing up against him, body urging him on.   
  
Kiba clutched at the pillow under Naruto’s head as he picked up the pace, their skin slapping together as his hips worked. The kiss grew sloppy, and Naruto’s fingers tightened in his hair as Kiba’s world narrowed in on the pleasure building in his core. Nothing mattered but Naruto right now, the rest of the world gone along with his guilt and hurt.   
  
Their lips parted as Kiba moaned a drawn out “ _Naruto_ ”. His hips twitched, and he felt himself teetering on the edge of orgasm for a split second before Naruto clenched down around him and his world erupted in a mind-blowing orgasm as he came, hard, deep inside Naruto. His hips twitched throughout his orgasm, drawing it out for a few seconds. He could almost swear the world went black for a moment, but he blinked heavy eyes when he noticed how Naruto’s hard length was still pressed against his body. He wasted no time in pulling out of Naruto, discarding of the condom and sliding down Naruto’s body, wrapping his lips around Naruto’s cock without hesitation.   
  
The taste of Naruto was a heady, all bitter and salty and sweet. Naruto was rock hard, the head of his cock a deep red, and as he sank his lips down the velvety shaft he heard a hard intake of breath from the blond. Kiba looked up his body and brown eyes met blue. He grinned around the cock in his mouth as he saw the way Naruto’s lips were parted, how his eyes were hooded with lust, how his chest moved with quick breaths. His cheeks were flushed a soft pink, and his hair deliciously mussed. Kiba didn’t think he had ever seen something quite as breath-taking before. He pulled away enough to allow his tongue to swipe across the head of Naruto’s cock, against slit and that spot where head met shaft, and he loved the way Naruto’s eyes clenched shut as his head was thrown back. He could tell how close Naruto was to coming, and he had every intention of driving him over that edge.  
  
He closed his lips around him again, hollowing his cheeks as he moved down the shaft, his tongue teasing along the flesh. He didn’t get far before his gag reflex kicked in, so he wrapped his hand on the bottom inches and set to work, licking and sucking at the hard flesh. It did not take long before fingers tightened in his hair in warning. He ignored it in favour of licking a line up Naruto’s length before sucking the hard head into his mouth again. The next moment Naruto came on a silent scream.   
  
Kiba very nearly choked on the thick liquid that suddenly coated his tongue, but he swallowed it down, figuring that if he was going do this he was going to do it properly. All or nothing.   
  
He licked the last drops of bitterness from Naruto’s cock and moved back up his chest until he could kiss him. Naruto didn’t even hesitate even though he should well knew exactly what Kiba’s tongue tasted off right now, and wasn’t that just the hottest thing ever? Kiba was too tired to keep it up though, and he soon collapsed onto Naruto, arms crossed over Naruto’s chest, chin propped on top of his hands. This way he could look up at Naruto, see the soft smile on his face and the way his eyes shone. He looked thoroughly fucked, in the very best of ways.  
  
“That was fucking awesome,” he said with a grin as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on one of the many scars marring Naruto’s chest. It was weird how he hadn’t even thought about that as they were having sex. His mouth had kissed them, and his tongue had traced across them, but he had never really considered that there was anything out of the ordinary about them. The scars was just who Naruto was now, and he looked just as stunning with them as he had without. They were a testament to how resilient he was. It took more than a lousy car accident to off Naruto, he was too stubborn to let something like that stop him.   
  
Kiba still felt a stone of guilt in his gut, but it was a pebble in comparison to the boulder that had been there before. Naruto forgave him, didn’t blame him at all. Kiba was the luckiest guy alive to have someone like Naruto around.   
  
He didn't think he’d ever stop feeling guilt for what he had done, but he knew they could work past this, that Naruto would keep showing him that he forgave him.   
  
Kiba couldn’t stop grinning. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Not just the mind-blowing sex, but the fact that Naruto had said that he was in love with him. In love with Kiba! Fuck, they had wasted so much time with Kiba being an idiot. They could’ve hooked up a long while ago. Not that it would have stopped the accident from happening, so it really didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they were together now, and Naruto forgave him, and Kiba could start making everything better.  
  
“I love you, bro,” Kiba said. Naruto answered with a bright grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the final chapter! :D Hope you've all enjoyed this little fic of mine. Any comments you may have are very much appreciated. :)


End file.
